biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Geografie: interactie mens en aarde
Biosdocumenten 13 januari 2020 examen B Hoofdvragen Vraag 1: Leg uit aan de hand van de binominaalverdeling waarom veel kindersterfte bevolkingsgroei veroorzaakt. Stel een cumulative probabilty surviving grafiek op om een aantal dingen aan te tonen. Je moet geen berekeningen doen, de grafiek moet wel kwalitatief juist zijn. Vraag 2: Geeft de stikstofcyclus in de pre-industriële perioden en nu. Duid de fluxen aan en geef de belangrijste getallen weer. Leg duidelijk uit wat de impact van de mens is. Bijvraag: Moeten we overschakelen op koeienmest in plaats van kunstmest Juist/Fout - Is dit de juiste vergelijking van eindige verschillen voor logistische groei. -Eenmaal een bevolkingsgroep landbouwtechnologie heeft ontdekt gaat deze niet meer verloren. -Als uw NPP >0 wordt er altijd koolstof aan de atmosfeer onttrokken. -Radiative forcing is stralingswarmte van de aarde gemeten bij nacht zonder de inkomende straling - De rest waren grafieken en tabellen, dus leer deze goed! 1 februari 2019 Vraag 1: Hoofdvraag: Geef de stikstofcyclus met getallen en hoe de mens deze beïnvloedt. Extra vraagjes: a) hoe zorgt deze menselijke invloed voor een eutrofiëring van het oppervlaktewater? b) Aangezien de mens deze cyclus zo veel verstoort, zouden we dan niet beter overgaan op organische landbouw? Vraag 2: Hoofdvraag: Leg uit hoe het kan dat er "te veel ontbost wordt" en tegelijk ook de uitspraak "globaal komt er bos bij" waar is. Leg uit wat de demografische transitie hiermee te maken heeft. Wat is de rol van de bostransitie hierin? Extra vraagjes: a) Teken een grafiek waarop je de evolutie van NPP, GPP, NEP aanduidt van 1800 tot nu. Leg hierbij uit wat de land sink is. b) Wat gaat er in de toekomst gebeuren met deze landsink? Duidt dit ook aan op je grafiek. 10 Juist of Fout vragen (en leg uit bij fout én juist) - Een vrouw krijgt gemiddeld 1.4 kinderen en de generatietijd is 35 jaar. De bevolking zal jaarlijks 1.12% dalen. - Die tabel met malaria index en GDP op. Vraag: Uit deze tabel kan je duidelijk aflezen dat malaria een van de belangrijkste effecten is op de GDP. - De overlevingskans kan geschreven worden als: p=1- sommatieteken d - Als Afrika nu zou overschakelen op organische landbouw zouden ze een goed voorbeeld vormen voor de rest van de wereld. - Tabel gegeven met comparatief voordeel. In die tabel staat : het duurt 5 uur om auto te maken voor IL en 2 uur om kaas te maken. Het duurt 25 uur om een auto te maken voor het OL en 12 uur om kaas te maken. Vraag: Uit deze tabel blijkt duidelijk dat het OL kaas moet maken. - 4 September 1)Vraag 1: Er wordt contact gemaakt met marsmannen en ze blijken met 2 miljoen te zijn. Ze zijn aangekomen 250 jaar geleden met 260. Bereken hoeveel marsmannen op de planeet hebben geleefd en de groeisnelheid. De gemiddelde levensverwachting is 25 jaar. Tip: de afleiding van de formule voor aantal PY is gegeven. (de integraal van Ndt = N(T) - N(0) / r) a) Leidt de formule van persoonsjaren af b) Om het aantal mensend ie op de aarde geleefd hebben mag je die berekening niet zomaar doen, waarom? En wat moet je toevoegen of veranderen? 2)Leg de hydrologische cyclus uit, geef getallen met juiste eenheden 3)juist/fout vragen -West-Europa domineerde omdat ze rijkdommen stalen van hun kolonies in Afrika. - Omdat het aantal ondervoede mensen hetzelfde is gebleven, heeft de FAO slecht werk gedaan. 24 augustus 2018 Vraag 1: Geef de stikstof cyclus met juiste getallen en eenheden + de verstoringen die de mens er in veroorzaakt. a) Leg uit hoe de verstoring eutrofiëring oppervlaktewater veroorzaakt. b) Zouden we door deze verstoringen beter op organische landbouw overschakelen? Vraag 2: Door toename van CO2 is de biomassa gestegen en is dit een landsink. Leg dit gedetailleerd uit en geef de invloed weer op de GPP, NPP en NEP aan de hand van een grafiek. (zelf tekenen) a) wat is de invloed op de landsink, GPP, NPP en NEP in de toekomst als we stoppen met alle CO2 uitstoot vanaf 2018. b) en als de CO2 uitstoot gelijk blijft in de toekomst aan die van 2018? c) welke planten gaan het meeste voordeel hebben bij CO2-bemesting, die in de Sahel of die in het tropisch regenwoud? Stellingen: * comparatief voordeel * vergelijking gegeven: is dit de correcte eindige-verschillen logistische groeivgl? * de populatie in Afrika zal de komende 50 jaar snel toenemen omdat het sterftecijfer snel daalt * elk koppel krijgt gemiddeld 2,4 kinderen. de generatietijd is 35 jaar. de totale groei van de bevolking binnen 10 jaar zal 2,12% zijn. * 4 personen gegeven met hun levensduur en aantal kinderen, bereken de death rate in een bepaald interval * nog enkele grafieken en tabellen gegeven die je correct moet kunnen interpreteren (effect van malaria op economische groei, toename afloop grondwater door ontbossing, voedselcrisis 2008, ...) 1 februari 2018 Vraag 1: Er wordt contact gemaakt met marsmannen en ze blijken met 2 mijoen te zijn. Ze zijn aangekomen 200 jaar geleden met 10. Bereken hoeveel marsmannen op de planeet hebben geleefd en de groeisnelheid. De gemiddelde levensverwachting is 25 jaar. Tip: de afleiding van de formule voor aantal PY is gegeven. (de integraal van Ndt = N(T) - N(0) / r) a) Leidt de formule van persoonsjaren af b) Om het aantal mensend ie op de aarde geleefd hebben mag je die berekening niet zomaar doen, waarom? En wat moet je toevoegen of veranderen? 26 januari 2018 voormiddag Hoofdvragen: 1) Kaapstad ligt op 34° ZB en is door klimaatsopwarming sterk uitgedroogd. Geef gedetailleerd het basismechanisme achter deze uitdroging. (Tip: het heeft niet te maken met het feit dat het 0,7°C warmer wordt) -Waarom zorgt irrigatielandbouw wel of niet voor sterkere uitdroging? -Zorgt ontbossing ervoor dat er overal meer water beschikbaar is? 2) Bespreek de voordelen van leven in de stad, geef minstens drie mechanismen waarbij urbanisatie voordelen biedt. -Is de demografische transitie de oorzaak van de sterke verstedelijking? -worden armere mensen als ze zich verplaatsen van platteland naar steden nog armer omdat ze hun banden breken met familieleden? 10 juist of foutvragen -Western offshoots, Europa, Azie, Afrika en de wereld rangschikken in een tabel waar groeifactoren van GDP en populatieaantallen gegeven zijn -tijd berekenen tot aquifer leeg is (ook met poriegrootte) -halfwaardetijd van ontbossing berekenen met een r die gegeven is -als de CBR gedurende 10 jaar constant 2% is en de CDR 1% , dan zal na 10 jaar de bevolking met 10 percent aangegroeid zijn. -Er worden geen dieren meer gedomesticeerd sinds 25000 BP omdat we voor alle functies die we nodig hebben al gedomesticeerde dieren hebben -De stikstofcyclus wordt door de mens in deze volgorde beinvloed (van groot naar klein): I) afname stikstoffixatie terrestrische gebieden, II)opname stikstoffixatie landbouwgewassen door toedienen kunstmeststof, III) N in de oceanen -de stijging van de landbouwopbrengsten zijn de laatste jaren gedaald door de klimaatsopwarming -een wazige grafiek zonder assen: is dit de relatieve bevolkingsgroei van Azië? -De kloof tussen armen en rijken zal enkel nog vergroten (grafiek van gdp en fertiliteit gegeven in 1959) 22 januari 2018 Hoofdvragen: - Geef de stikstof cyclus met juiste getallen en eenheden + de verstoringen die de mens er in veroorzaakt. * Leg uit hoe de verstoring eutrofiëring oppervlaktewater veroorzaakt (of zo iets) * Zouden we door deze verstoringen beter op organische landbouw overschakelen? - Leg de demografische transitie uit & hoe de industriële revolutie deze mee veroorzaakt heeft (of omgekeerd) * Waarom was de groei in het zuiden groter dan hier? * Waarom is de stelling "door het verlagen van de kindersterfte, verlagen we de fertiliteit" juist? * Nog een bijvraag 10 juist/fout vragen * stelling omtrent comparatief voordeel: tabel met nodige werkuren getoond in twee landen voor auto's en kaas, zeggen welk land wat het beste produceert * bij de silicaatverwering komen er 2 moleculen CO2 in de atmosfeer terecht (fout, 1 molecule wordt onttrokken) * death rate berekenen over een interval met gegevens over individuen die een deel van/geheel het interval leefden. * Relatief gezien hebben we de grootste impact van de klimaatsverandering al achter de rug en deze invloed zal niet meer doorgaan als de bevolking gestabiliseerd is. (fout, denk bv. aan de oceanen die traag opwarmen en dus nog lang gaat voortduren + verblijftijd broeikasgassen in atmosfeer) 23 januari 2017 Hoofdvragen: - Leg comparatief voordeel uit, geef een voorbeeld en bespreek de gevolgen hiervan op de ruimtelijke verdeling van de productiesystemen op korte en lange termijn. (bijvraag: Wordt de kloof groter tussen rijke landen en arme landen?) - Bespreek modellen van diersoorten en jagers. Grafiek gegeven over de evolutie van mega- en minifauna in evenwicht. Vul legende aan (hint met mega/mini en easy/hard to catch). Leg uit hoe de functies zijn opgebouwd en door welke factoren ze worden beïnvloed. Welke situatie zien je op de grafiek? Juist/fout vragen: - Grafiek met op y-as log(impact) en op x-as tijd. Stelling dit is een exponentiële functie? - Grafiek met flow duration curve. Stelling: herbebossing leid tot kleinere maximale debiet waarde omdat er meer water in de bodem kan worden vastgehouden. - Tabel met indexen voor GDP-groei gegeven. Stelling: in de tropische klimaatzone is er een tragere economische groei en dit is volledig te wijten aan malaria. - Grafiek voor de populatie van Japan gegeven met twee scenario's, bij de ene is TFR= 2.1 (replacement) en de andere TFR blijft constant. Stelling: TFR=2.1 onmiddelijk maar er is een daling in de eerste 50 jaar en dan gelijk, dit gebeurt omdat de nieuwgeborenen zelf kinderen moeten krijgen. -Grafiek gegeven met aantal kinderen en ongewenste percentage kinderen. Stelling: Vrouwen krijgen over het algemeen minder kinderen dan gewenst - Grafiek met dalende growth rate van de landbouwopbrengsten. Stelling: De daling in de stijging van de landbouwopbrengsten wordt verklaard door de klimaatsverandering. - Aerosolen hebben een afkoelend effect omdat ze ... 29 augustus 2016 Hoofdvragen: - Geef de N-cyclus en geef alle belangrijke fluxen en hoe de mens deze veranderd hebben. Geef dit weer in één of meerdere tekeningen - Geef weer hoe de FAO ondervoeding berekent. Geef de voor- en nadelen en verklaar waarom deze waarden vaak hetzelfde blijven doorheen de tijd. 10 juist/fout-vragen 18 januari 2016 Hoofdvragen: - Comparatief voordeel uitleggen met voorbeeld, en de gevolgen hiervan bespreken voor verdeling van het productieproces - Grafiek co-existentie gegeven: alle functies opschrijven en delen hiervan kunnen uitleggen, uitleggen welke situatie op de grafiek is afgebeeld, waar je dit aan ziet en van welk continent dit een voorbeeld zou kunnen zijn. 10 juist/fout-vragen 24 januari 2015 Hoofdvragen - watercyclus en impact vd mens - demografische transitie Juist/fout - figuur van stamboom mens, zeggen wat welk continent 19 januari 2015 Hoofdvragen: -''Koolstofcyclus geven met alle componenten inclusief menselijke invloed. Ook getallen geven bij de fluxen.''' '''Bijvragen: wat is precies die CO2 fertilisatie (efficientere waterhuishouding), hoe weet met dat (FACE-exp), wat gaat er in de toekomst gebeuren met die land sink (verzadiging want andere limiterende factoren). -''Hoe zou de bevolkingsspreiding eruit zien als zowel de neolithische als de industriele revolutie in Noord Amerika zou hebben plaatsgevonden. Er is een kaart van de huidige bevolkingsspreiding gegeven (oost kust is bevolkt: link kolonisatie vanaf oosten terwijl westen en centrale gebied weinig bevolkt zijn), en er is een reliëfkaart gegeven waar hij u bij geeft: centraal is het meest vruchtbare, laagland (vruchtbare midwest, bv Iowa, immense graanvelden NU), oostelijke appalachen bevatten ijzer en steenkool mijnen en het zuiden (Texas...) en het zuid-westen zijn droge, warme berggebieden (grand canion..) met mississippi delta en colorado rivier. (oplossing heel kort; het komt erop aan dat bij uw LB revolutie er wel bevolking in het vruchtbare laagland zou zijn, bij IR die voor een deel (maar niet helemaal) naar het oosten (appalachen) zouden migreren en post industrieel pas de kusten zouden bevolkt worden; andere bevolkingsgradient dus + rest van de wereld zou roodhuid zijn...) 'Juist/fout vragen: ' -log(impact) tov tijd grafiek: dit is een vb van exponentiele functie: juist. -vraagstuk mbt kolonisatie europa vanaf afrika (out of africa) met gegeven groeicoefficient, aantal kolonisten op het begin etc. (analoog aan dat uit een van de vroege hoofdstukken om na te gaan hoe snel amerika kon gekoloniseerd worden door homo sapiens) -vraagstuk over cummulatieve sterfkans. De som van alle sterfkansen d in ieder jaar is gelijk aan de totale sterfkans over de periode van al die jaren. -tabel verband ontbossing/herbebossing en aan/afwezigheid van wegen in het amazonewoud: stelling was fout, ik weet niemeer precies wat ze was. -ontbossing van de amazone zou het sterkt zijn bij een A1 scenario -verhoogde CO2 concentratie is goed voor koralen omdat dan de oceaan opwarmt en koralen beter groeien in een warmere oceaan (fout, effect calcificatie is ev goed maar acidificatie is slecht,...) -de industriele revolutie was slecht voor de wetenschap omdat al het geld al geinvesteerd werd in weefselproductie. (fout, denk maar aan spinning jenny, flying jenny, newcomens waterpomp, newton stoommachine) -de daling in voedselproductie (grafiek is gegeven: zowel globaal, IL als OL) is te wijten aan de slechtere condities geïnduceerd door klimaatsopwarming. (fout, bevolking in OL is drastisch aan het dalen, minder voedel nodig) -de hongersnood in Ierland is een mooi voorbeeld van maltus' voorspelling. -flow duration curve gegeven met stelling dat herbebossing leid tot minder debiet omdat er meer water in de bodem kan worden vastgehouden. (fout, effect EVT is veel hoger!) -... (er was maar één juist vraag (volgens mij).) ps: als ge gebruik maakt van de wiki, zijt dan aub zo eerlijk de examenvragen er zelf, na uw examen op te zetten of te checken of iemand anders dat al heeft gedaan. Het is zo weinig werk en het helpt vaak heel goed om een examen in te schatten! 15 januari 2015 Hoofdvragen: -modellen van diersoorten en jagers bespreken, grafiek gegeven over de evolutie van de mega en minifauna in evenwicht (zelf legende aanvullen met mega/mini en easy/hard to catch), de wiskundige gegevens van de formules zijn niet zo belangrijk, je moet wel kunnen zeggen hoe de functies zijn opgebouwd en door wat ze worden beïnvloed, welke situatie zien we op de grafiek? -Bespreek de hongersnood in Ierland. Wat zijn de belangrijkste factoren? Wat was de invloed van de aardappelschimmel en de Britse regering? Kan je hieruit algemene conclusies trekken voor een hongersnood en ken je een voorbeeld dat je uitleg staaft? 10 juist/foutvragen -de relatieve toename van de impact van de bevolkingsstijging op het systeem aarde zal in de toekomst afnemen: milieuproblemen zullen achter ons liggen (iets in deze trend) -logistische groeivergelijking -tabel gekregen met hoeveel uren het duurt om in een ontwikkeld en ontwikkelend land kaas en auto's te maken: in het ontwikkeld land zal kaas worden geproduceerd want de productie is hier efficiënter -Stijging in GDP is afhankelijk van voorkomen van malaria (tabel gekregen) -geboortecijfer (CBR) berekenen -In de komende 50 jaar zal de bevolking van Afrika sneller stijgen dankzij een dalend sterftecijfer -grafiek gegeven: De C-stock daalt lineair in een temperatuursverband, dit komt overeen met de uitkomst die we verwachten wanneer we een eenvoudig model zouden gebruiken voor de berekeningen. - Grafiek gegeven van 'The yield gap'. Hoe kan deze worden opgelost? - Aerosols versterken het broeikaseffect omdat ze warmte vasthouden? - De kloof tussen arm en rijk gaat de komende jaren steeds groter worden? (Grafiek gegeven) 20 januari 2014 Hoofdvragen: - 2 tabellen met paramaters ( rainfall, distance, area,..) die de forest replacement en ontbossing beïnvloeden. Uitleggen in de context van de cursus ( Verhaal van Paaseiland geven + model invloed mens ~nat.hulpbron (palmbomen)) - Maatregelen geven die de globale voedselproductie op een duurzame manier kunnen verhogen. ( minder vlees eten, productiviteit verhogen, overbemesting reduceren, biobrandstoffen reduceren, stoppen met ontbossen ->niet duurzaam, ...) juist/fout vragen: - oefening: bepaalde hoeveelheid regen (mm) valt van een berg met bep lengte naar beneden. slechts 50% bereikt het bakje (3m breed en 2 m diep) onderaan de berg . Is bakje groot genoeg om regen op te vangen? - oefening over aquifer met bepaalde inhoud (m^3) en zoveel sediment erbij. Is na 2 jaar de aquifer vol ? - grafiek over evolutie bos en menselijke populatie. is er een evenwicht? (slide 70 hoofdstuk 3) -tabel met GDP en populatie waarden gegeven. Vul de tabel aan ( Europa,Western offshoots, Afrika, Azië en wereld) -cummulatieve sterftekans -heeft malarie invloed op BBP? (tabel wordt gegeven) -bevolkingsgroei Japan (slide 38 hoofdstuk 4) -landbouwareaal groter dan bosareaal? ... 16 januari 2014 bespreek de watercyclus en de impact van de mens leg ui hoe de bevlokingsspreiding er zou uitzien in amerika moest zowel de IR als de landbouwrevolutie daar ontstaan zijn juist of fout vragen: ( debietformule, enkele tabellen en grafieken benoemen, formule voor exponentiele groei omzetten, ...) 24 januari 2013 Hoofdvragen: - Bespreek de stikstofcyclus in het pre en post industrieel tijdperk. Bespreek de invloed, gevolgen en waarden van deze cyclus - Bespreek (a.d.h.v. een kaart van de demografische gegevens van de wereld) de verschillen van de demografische transitie over de wereld. Bespreek hoe deze verschillen tot stand komen (en verduidelijken/bespreken voor de typische continenten) juist/fout: - oefening op het logistisch model - berekeningen van hoeveelheid sediment - (a.d.h.v een grafiek) De C-stock daalt lineair in een temperatuursverband, dit komt overeen met de uitkomst die we verwachten wanneer we een eenvoudig model zouden gebruiken voor de berekeningen - (a.d.h.v. een tabel) De gegevens van satellieten onderschatten steeds de ontbossingssnelheid -(a.d.h.v. grafiek) De demografische transitie van afrika gaat sneller dankzij een lager geboortecijfer -(a.d.h.v. grafiek) Als de vangstquota hoger zijn dan de aangroeisnelheid leid dit altijd tot het uitsterven van de soort. - (a.d.h.v. een tabel) Volgens de WHO is heeft iemand ondergewicht wanneer het minder weegt dan gemiddelde - 2x strd afwijking, in deze tabel zijn er dus 2 mensen met ondergewicht - - - 21 januari 2013 Hoofdvragen: -ICBM Model uitleggen (figuur gegeven), alle afleidingen, erosie en sedimentatie aanduiden -Alle mogelijke factoren geven die de verspreiding en bevolkingsdichtheid van de mens over de aarde bepaald hebben Juist/fout vragen: 1. NPP is geen goeie maatstaf voor plaatsen van bewoning voor de mens weer te geven omdat het geen rekening houdt met bodemeigenschappen 2. België heeft nooit een "normale" leeftijdshistogram gehad, omdat wij als een van de eerste landen aan de transitie begonnen zijn. 3. Figuur dS/dt en dN/dt van Paaseiland: geeft een lineair verband weer tussen ontbossing en populatiegroei 4. Geologische systemen verbruiken koolstof en planten nemen dit terug op 5. Vraag aquifer berekenen 6. 7. De lengte van een heuvel mag max 475m zijn als afvloeiing 25mm is en er beneden een bak is van 3m breed en 2m diep 8. Beste microklimaat in het Hageland ligt in het zuiden 9. 10. De bevolking moet eerst dalen om een goed onderwijssysteem te kunnen ontwikkelen 3 februari 2012 Loopmans: 1)seniliteitsindex 2)factoren die de vruchtbaarheid beinvloeden 3)gezondheids- en milieugevolgen van het voedingspatroon van bevolking op 2 foto's: Guatemala, mongolië Govers: 1)Het verhaal van het paaseiland geven. 2)evolutie van flow duration curves uitleg bij geven. Pine creek. Lane et al. 2005 3)figuren van vangstquota, uitleg en formules geven. 4) excursie rekenvraag: 5km dijle, van 10m breed. 40.000 ton sediment per jaar, waarvan de helft in dit deel bezinkt. Volumegewicht is 1600 kg/m^3. Hoeveel stijgt de bodem van de dijle in dit stuk in een jaar? in mm geven. Maandag 24 januari 2011 namiddag + 2 februari 2012 Vragen Loopmans: 1) definieer HDI 2) Oorzaken van de sterftedaling in ontwikkelingslanden geven 3) tabel met de evolutie van voedingsgewoonten van ontwikkelingslanden en industrielanden , bespreken van de gevolgen op niveau van de mens en het milieu Hoofdvragen Govers: 1) gegeven: de formule voor de evolutie van een hard to catch populatie. vraag: aanduiden wat elke term betekend, beschrijven hoe de populatie (zowel hard als easy) evolueert bij theta (hoog/laag en constant/stijgend) 2) C-cyclus geven met de versch fluxen en de impact van menselijke activiteit op de cyclus Maandag 23 januari 2012 namiddag + 2 februari 2012 Vragen Loopmans (1): 1) Wat is protein - calorie value? 2) Wat zijn de gevolgen van de vergrijzing? 3) 2 foto's vergelijken, 1 van een Ecuadoriaans gezin en 1 van een Duits gezin met hun voedingswaren die ze elk verbruiken. Bespreek de impact van hun voedingspatroon op vlak van gezondheid en milieu. Vragen Loopmans (2): 1) Wat is suboecumene? 2) Geef de voor- en nadelen van de FAO-voedingsbalans. 3) Welke keuzes werden er gemaakt, zowel wetenschappelijk als politiek, bij het wetenschappelijk project van de genetisch gemodificeerde aardappelen in Wetteren? Vragen Poesen: 1) Uitputting van natuurlijke hulpbronnen kan tot de ondergang van een beschaving leiden, bespreek dit aan de hand van de Pueblocultuur. 2) Figuur met energiefluxen zon-aarde. Bespreek aan de hand van de figuur het broeikaseffect. 3) Bespreek aan de hand van een gekregen grafiek de steiging van de zeespiegel onder verschillende ontwikkelingsscenario's (A1, B1,...) 4) Rekenvraagstuk i.v.m. excursie (slibopvangbekken ten zuiden van Leuven)